powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Quest
Ninja Quest is a four-parter of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3, immediately succeeding the premiere three-parter. Plot In this episode, the Ranger teens win a volleyball tournament. Rito Revolto, brother of Rita Repulsa, lands on the moon with Tenga Warrior eggs and a Vampirus egg. Rito turns gigantic and challenges the Rangers, who summon the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord. At first the Power Rangers seem to have the upper hand, until four of Lord Zedd's old monsters (who are now more powerful than before) arrive as part of a trap. The Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord get badly damaged and start to malfunction. At the Command Center, Alpha 5 tries desperately to give extra power to the Zords, but the Morphing Grid overloads. The Rangers are then thrown out of their cockpits, demorph involuntarily and watch helplessly as the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord explode and fall apart. As a result, the original Dinozords are destroyed too and the Power Coins are damaged beyond use. The Rangers return to the Command Center to learn that the Power Coins were created by a legendary being called Ninjor. The Rangers decide to search the treacherous Desert of Despair to find him. The bad guys learn that the Rangers are going after the Ninja powers and send the newly hatched Tenga Warriors to deal with them. The Rangers run from the birds to a long cave with a dead end. They learn that the cave's walls dematerialize as part two ends showing all six Rangers going through. The Rangers find themselves in a garden after passing through the cave walls. There, they find giant gates leading into a temple. The Rangers enter the gate. Inside the Temple, the Rangers find Ninjor. The Rangers tell Ninjor of the destruction of their Zords by Rito. Ninjor tests their virtue; after proving that the Rangers are good - not evil - he gives them their new powers and Zords. The Rangers use their new Ninja Ranger powers to defeat the Tengas still waiting outside the Temple. They use their new Ninja Coins to morph into their Ranger costumes, and teleport to Angel Grove in order to use their new Ninjazords against Rito. Meanwhile, the Vampirus egg is hatching in front of the Temple Gates... The Rangers defeat Rito with the Ninja Mega Falconzord. Meanwhile, Ninjor has his hands full at the temple battling the Vampirus that hatched from the egg. The Rangers show up just in time and together, they destroy the Vampirus. Ninjor later says that he will help the Rangers whenever they need it. Episode Info *Writers: Shuki Levy & Shell Danielson *Director: Terrence H. Winkless Trivia *"The Ninja Quest Part 1" is also the first and so far, only episode, where after a Megazord or Zord is destroyed, it is shown falling apart, exposing the inner workings, such as the wires and some terminals. In this scene the Tigerzord's head falls off of the body of the Zord and then the Zord falls backward and explodes, separating the upper and lower body, as well as breaking off the right leg. The Thunder Megazord's destruction was slightly different in where the Zord's right arm began to raise and then fell off, followed by an explosion which showed the left arm and head already gone and then the upper body falling off of the lower body and legs. Fans refer to this as "Zord Carnage". *As the Rangers are losing in the fight with Rito and his monster army, no attempt is made to switch modes to either the Mega Tigerzord or Thunder Ultrazord. *This four parter marks the final appearance and usage of the Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Pterodactyl, Sabre Toothed Tiger and White Tiger Power Coins due to Rito overloading the Morphing Grid and stripping them of their original power source. Adam would use a charred Morpher and Mastodon coin upon his return in Space's Always a Chance. *First appearance of the Tenga Warriors which are used as the main grunts in this season. No mention is made of the Putties disappearance between this season and Turbo. *First appearance of the Ninjazords, Ninjor and Lieutenant Jerome Stone. *Just before the Rangers formed the Ninja Megazord, the Falconzord fired a pink laser out its mouth, but, when Rito blocked it, it was blue. This is because the Kakuranger counterpart did not have the Falconzord. The Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru was a sixth auxillery mecha for the Kakurangers, and was introduced late. This is why the Ninja Megafalconzord was never shown in the same shot (save for a single kick that did not show the megazord's wings). *The Tigerzord's left arm moved as it's scattered parts lay around as explosions went off around it. Quotes *'Lord Zedd:' Goldar! Seize that intruder!! *'Goldar:' Yes Master! (going over to Rito and picking him up) *'Rito:' You guys should put up a sign, that last step's a doozy! *'Rita:' "Rito Revolto!?" What are you doing here?" *'Rito: '''How you doin' sis? *'Squatt:' Rita has a brother?! *'Baboo:' Oh no! *'Goldar:' I knew I smelled something rotting! *'Rito:' ''(sniffing under armpit) Yep, yep, that be me alright! Zords *Thunder Megazord *White Tigerzord *Ape Ninjazord *Frog Ninjazord *Bear Ninjazord *Wolf Ninjazord *Crane Ninjazord *Falconzord *Ninja Megazord *Ninja Mega Falconzord Category:Mighty Morphin Season 3 episodes